She's Back
by rita louise evans
Summary: Randy's happy and married to Lita when his ex comes back.


Prologue

Randy and Lita have been together for five years and married for the last three years they have a three year old son called Randal Keith Orton Jr but they call him RJ and Lita was currently six month pregnant with their second child who they've recently found out is going to be a little girl they couldn't wait until the baby was here then their family would be complete.

Randy was only working part time right now with the WWE because he wanted to be with his family so he only attended Raw and PPV events. Lita was happy he decided to go part time because she missed him when he was working. RJ loved having his dad around more now and Randy never regretted his decision he was finally able to have everything he's ever wanted a wrestling career and a loving family to go home too.

Chapter 1

Lita was getting everything ready for Randy's birthday party when there was a knock on the door she wondered who it could be no one should be here yet. Lita couldn't believe who it was at the door she was the last person she expected to see "what are you doing here" Lita asked still in shock.

"Hi Lita I was just wondering if Randy was home" Stacie asked.

"No he's not he's out with our son can I ask why you're here" Lita asked its not that she was jealous of Stacie what her and Randy had was a very long time ago but she knew how much Stacie hurt Randy so why was she here.

"I just really need to speak to him do you know when he'll be back" Stacie asked this was much harder than she thought and she hadn't even seen Randy yet.

"Stacie I'm not being funny but why are you here, you left Randy years ago for that actor now your back here six years later why do you need to see my husband so bad because to be honest he really won't want to see you" Lita said she knew if Randy was here right now he'd be so angry.

"I just need to speak to him about so much I'm sorry about what happened I never meant to hurt him" Stacie cried she wasn't expecting this she though Lita and her were friends.

"Hurt him you nearly killed him the best thing Randy ever did was leave smackdown and come to Raw. When Randy first started working with me and Edge he was so depressed, I'd never seen anyone in that sort of pain and you know what we was there for each other he helped me though my break up with Matt and I helped him get through the pain you put him through" Lita said still not believing she was here right now.

"So you should be happy I left him like I did or you wouldn't be with him right now" Stacie broke out before she could stop her self she didn't come here to start problems she just needed to speak to Randy.

"Really so what you saying is I should be grateful to you for breaking his heart, bitch please I was Randy's best friend back then and yes we did fall in love but I wasn't a rebound before you think that. Randy asked me out for months and I couldn't say yes because I thought he still wanted you and he convinced me everyday for six months that I was the one he wanted and we've been together ever since and if you think for one second I'm gonna stand here and let you come back and disrupt our lives you've got another thing coming I may be pregnant but I could still kick your ass" Lita said who did she think she was to come back after all this time and act like nothing happened.

"Lita look I'm sorry I didn't come here to fight with you I just need to really see Randy if you can just let him know I'm in town I'd really appreciate it I'm not here to cause trouble I just really need to see him, here's my phone number if you could just tell him I stopped by" Stacie said as she left she really hopes Lita will let Randy know.

After Stacie left Lita didn't really know what to do she knew she had to tell Randy even though she didn't want to she didn't want to bring up old wounds for him especially on his birthday.

The party was in full effect now all their friends and family where there but Lita couldn't enjoy it not with the Stacie issue hanging over there head. She hadn't found the right moment to tell him yet even though on a couple of occasions he asked her what was wrong she knew she had to tell him but just not right now.

"Li baby whats wrong you've been acting strange all night" Randy asked for the third time tonight she couldn't keep saying it was nothing.

"Randy I've been trying to keep things together for your birthday but there's something you need to know Stacie was here earlier she wants to speak to you" Lita said she had to tell him he had a right to know.

"Really ok don't worry I'm gonna see what she wants but trust me I'm not going to let her come between us I don't know what sick game she wants to play, but I'm not going to let her if she thinks she can come back into my life after six years of silence she's got another thing coming. I'm going to tell her to leave us alone I don't care what it is she has to tell me because I don't care I moved on a very long time ago and her leaving me the way she did was the best thing that ever happened to me because if she hadn't I wouldn't have you and RJ" Randy said as he hugged his wife.

After Randy left he knew where Stacie would be so he headed to her mom's place it be the only place she'd be if she was back in St Louis for a while he didn't know how long she was gonna say but he hoped to god it wasn't long he really didn't want her to come into town and cause problems for him and Lita.

"Hi Randy, come in" Stacie said as she opened the door to be honest she was shocked to see him there.

"Hi, so why do you need to see me so bad" Randy asked he didn't want to stay any longer than he had to.

"Randy I know its been a long time since we last saw each other but I really need to talk to you, I need to apologise for the way things ended with us to be honest I should have came and told you I had feelings for somebody else but I was a different person back then and I didn't think of how my actions would hurt you. I'm sorry for falling for somebody else while we were still together that was wrong of me. But you have to believe me I never meant to hurt you I just didn't know how to tell you. After dancing with the stars I knew I couldn't go back to wrestling I just wanted to try new things and Jeff made me realise that wrestling wasn't really for me. We was always together and I know as soon as I started feeling something for him I should have just been honest and for that I'm sorry" Stacie said she didn't think it be this hard but she never felt about hurting him the way she did.

"Stacie what is all this about what went on was a very long time ago and to be honest after all this time I think its bull shit you want to apologise now after so long where was this six years ago. I got over what you did to me such a long time ago I've moved on I've never been so happy, I love my wife, I don't know what your up to but its not going to work. So did Jeff dump you so you thought oh I know I'll try and get Randy back well that's never going to happen so you can just cut the crap and stay the hell away from me and my family I'm not gonna let you hurt them so just leave me alone" Randy said as he got up to leave.

"Randy please wait I have something I really need to tell you" Stacie said as she went after him.

"Do you not get it I don't care what you have to tell me because to be honest its all bull shit anyway I don't know why you thought coming back after six years would make a difference but damn what did you think was gonna do it's pathetic I don't know what I ever saw in you, you really are a manipulative bitch the best thing you ever did for me was leave, can't you see I'm happy I don't need you in my life and to be honest I never needed you so thanks for leaving me the way you did now I'm gonna do what your best at and leave" Randy yelled he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to.

"Randy please I have to tell you please don't walk away I have to tell you, I should have told you years ago" Stacie cried she was so broken right now and he just had to know.

"Mommy what's wrong why are you crying" a little girl with blond hair ran up to her mother.

"Abby I'm ok go inside with nanna while I talk to a friend" Stacie said as she hugged her daughter not expecting them back home yet.

"So you have a daughter is that what you want to tell me" Randy asked wondering what in the hell was going on none of this was making any sense.

"Randy this isn't how I wanted you to find out Abby she's yours" Stacie said hoping he believed her.

"What the hell no she ain't, look I don't know what you trying to pull but no way is your daughter mine, so Jeff dumps you so you try and dump your kid on me don't think so not happening" Randy yelled what the fuck there was no way this was happening to him.

"Randy she's yours I'm not going to lie to you about that, I know I should have told you but I couldn't I tried so many times then I heard you and Lita where together and I didn't want to hurt you again by springing a kid on you" Stacie said as she wiped the tears streaming down her face.

"I can't deal with this right now" Randy said as he walked away this couldn't be happening right now how was he going to tell Lita if this was true.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
